Software architectures devised according to a Service Oriented Architecture (SOA) enable the use of services to support the requirements of software users. In a SOA environment, resources on a network are made available as independent services that can be accessed without knowledge of their underlying platform implementation. A wide variety of service models using SOA have been developed, however, significant effort is required to make such models interoperable.